


Sometimes

by wither_storm_sickness



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wither_storm_sickness/pseuds/wither_storm_sickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

_Jesse stares him down, cold and hard. The tip of his sword is threatening to cut through Aiden as he kneels on the ground, his arms raised in a sign of surrender. He silently pleads for mercy; Don't kill me, please, please, please, he repeats in his head like a mantra._  
  
_Jesse begins to move forward just then, his face wet with rain and his eyes cold and hard. Aiden feels rather than sees the tip of his sword go through his chest, and his hands instinctively fly down to his stomach to protect himself. But it's too late--he's bleeding, and Jesse pulls his weapon free from the spaces between Aiden's fingers. Suddenly he's falling. Jesse's pushed him over the edge. He wants to scream for help, beg for forgiveness, to plead for mercy, but he is silent. He can't move. He can't scream. He can't do anything. He is terrified._

He wakes up screaming, cold and sweaty, and he finds that he's crying. He curls up in a ball and continues to shake and sob until someone (he's not sure who, but he thinks it's Maya--it's usually her) comes into his room and sits down next to him, curling an arm around him and holding him close. For how long, he's not sure, but eventually he falls asleep again.

He wakes up the next morning and pretends like nothing happened, as always--and as always, Maya and Gill see clear through him. His nightmares are an almost regular occurrence, so the fact that he has once again woken them up with his bad dreams is not that much of a surprise.

Sometimes his nightmares are about Jesse cornering him in Sky City. 

 

Sometimes Jesse kills him. 

 

Sometimes he doesn't. 

 

Sometimes Aiden wants to die. 

 

Sometimes he doesn't.

 

It varies.

 

Other times, his nightmares are about the Witherstorm.

 

He was unlucky enough to be conscious during his time spent in the Witherstorm. He remembers getting sucked up by one of its tractor beams. He remembers how its huge, slimy tentacles wrapped themselves around him and literally  _grew_ onto him, trapping him in its clutches and pinning him to the wall. He remembers being stuck inside of it. For how long, he couldn't tell, but it was probably only a few days, or maybe weeks. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe, and he was sure that he was going to die.

 

Sometimes he still can't believe it.

 

Sometimes he'll wake up in the middle of the night, and he'll panic and scream and cry, because just for a second, he thinks that he's back inside the Witherstorm, or back on that ledge with Jesse.

 

He doesn't hate Jesse. Not anymore. He's scared of him, if anything.

  
Well. Jesse did say that he'd get his revenge, didn't he? Aiden should have listened.

 

He should've listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Thank you for reading! And let me know if you want more ;)


End file.
